37 More Things
by TFSuperfan
Summary: Based off of 37 Things by Prowlersgirl. What would happen if the Ark housed an elevator...? *ON SEMI-HIATUS*
1. 37 More Things

**THE LIST**

_**1. When someone gets in the elevator, shake their hand and greet them warmly.**_

_**2. Flick someone in the back of the head and accuse someone else.**_

_**3. Whistle the first 7 notes of "It's A Small World" over and over.**_

_**4. Stick a box in between the doors.**_

_**5. Scream, "THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" when there's more than 5 people in the elevator.**_

_**6. Make a low buzzing noise without opening your mouth for a long time.**_

_**7. When you get out, shout, "What is the matter with you people?" and run away.**_

_**8. Walk in with a bag and open it. Stare into it until you get off chuckling like a pervert.**_

_**9. Twitch. A lot.**_

_**10. Start snapping your fingers.**_

_**11. Lay a Twister mat out and try to get everyone to play.**_

_**12. Say, "NO!" whenever someone enters.**_

_**13. Act like a bellboy: press the wrong button for another person; when they try to tell you, yell, "ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME HOW TO DO MY JOB?"**_

_**14. Occasionally laugh like a psychopath.**_

_**15. Stand facing the wall and start punching it.**_

_**16. Re-enact those movie scenes where people climb out of the top of the elevator.**_

_**17. Play mime.**_

_**18. When there's only one other person, look at them, start rubbing your eyes and mutter, "I'm hallucinating again, dang it!"**_

_**19. Hold the doors open for a LONG time. When people start grumbling, let them close and say, "I guess he's not coming, then."**_

_**20. Two words: Break dance.**_

_**21. Recite angry poetry.**_

_**22. Rant about why puppies make your nose itch.**_

_**23. Scream bloody murder whenever someone presses a button.**_

_**24. Laugh satanically. Stop the instant the elevator doors open.**_

_**25. Sing "Amazing Grace" gospel style and start clapping.**_

_**26. Stare at the corner and when someone comes over, turn your head in a demonic fashion and say in your best possessed voice, "You're next."**_

_**27. Get a magnifying glass out and examine the floor, muttering random stuff about aliens.**_

_**28. Tell everyone what they should do if the elevator falls.**_

_**29. Poke people.**_

_**30. When the doors close, start banging on them shouting, "I didn't know the doors close! Lemme out!"**_

_**31. When one person gets in the elevator with you, say in a raspy voice, "I've been waiting for you."**_

_**32. If there's only one other person, stare at them until you get off. Bump into them on your way out, saying, "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there."**_

_**33. Try to stomp invisible cockroaches.**_

_**34. Read childrens' books out loud.**_

_**35. Mumble like a crazy person.**_

_**36. Pat everyone on the back and congratulate them on a job well done when the elevator reaches your floor.**_

_**37. Yell, "BOMBS AWAY!" when the elevator descends.**_


	2. Greetings

**Greetings**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe snickered as they poured oil on the stairs. They'd specially formulated it to be extra slippery and nearly impossible to clean up. With everyone recharging after a long day of patrols, their mischievous deed would go unnoticed until morning. "Prank Week is gonna be so awesome," Sideswipe laughed to his brother.

"Now they'll all be forced to ride the elevator!" The twins kept laughing as they kept spreading oil all over the stairs. "Why don't we prank people... in the elevator?"

Sideswipe's optics lit up. "Elevator pranks? This is gonna be too funny," he said.

"I wanna go first! I got just the thing to kick off Prank Week!" Sunstreaker said eagerly, rubbing his hands together.

)*(*)*(

Prowl pressed the up button on the elevator and waited, holding a stack of data pads for Optimus. "Prank Week," he said, leafing through the reports. "Just perfect. Optimus is going to have a field day with this. We can't use the stairs, Ironhide's 'working on it', and it has the twins' names written all over it." The elevator doors opened. "Speak of the devil," Prowl muttered, stepping inside next to Sunstreaker.

The yellow Autobot grabbed Prowl's hand and shook it vigorously. "Hey, Prowl! How are you today? I'm fine, but everyone seems so upset, thinking that Sideswipe and I messed up the stairs. Oh well, so anyway, how have you been? What are those?"

The second in command quickly balanced himself to keep his data pads upright and off the floor. "Sunstreaker! Do you know how much trouble you and your brother have caused? It's chaos!"

Instead of responding, Sunstreaker acted as if he hadn't heard and stood up straight, looking at the doors.

They opened again and Ironhide stepped in, stumbling slightly because his feet were covered in slick oil. "You!" he shouted, pointing at Sunstreaker. "I've been cleaning up yer mess all mornin'-"

Sunstreaker grabbed Ironhide's hand and shook it as he had Prowls, saying, "Good morning, Ironhide! It's great to see you, how was your recharge? Fantastic weather we're having, isn't it?"

Ironhide and Prowl stared at Sunstreaker, wondering if he'd finally broken his processor. The routine continued every time somebody got in, until finally, Sunstreaker got off and walked away.

"Did you get that?" he said, walking into the security office.

"You bet I did! Did you see Ironhide's face? Priceless!" Sideswipe said, roaring with laughter.

The two bots kept laughing until someone came up behind them and said, "Hey!" They turned around to see Jazz. "What are you two laughing about?"

Sideswipe said, "Um... Nothin'..." When Jazz gave him a skeptical look, Sunstreaker said, "We're pulling a whole bunch of elevator pranks for Prank Week." He produced a list of pranks for Jazz to read; a look of surprise crossed Jazz's faceplate.

"Who's up next?" Jazz asked with interest. "'Cause you can count me in!"

"That would be me," Sideswipe said, running from the security office.


	3. Flicks

**Flicks**

The elevator doors slid open and Sideswipe saw Tracks and Bluestreak standing inside. Stepping in, the red twin stood against the wall, near the corner.

As the elevator ascended, Tracks felt something flick the back of his head and turned around to look at Sideswipe, who was examining the elevator, glancing up at the lights and at the numbers above the elevator doors.

"Why did you just flick me?" Tracks asked.

Sideswipe tore his optics away from the floor pattern and said, "Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't flick you. It was Bluestreak."

"Bluestreak, why did you do that?"

Bluestreak tipped his head to one side. "What? I didn't flick you."

A few seconds later, Bluestreak felt something thump his head. "Sideswipe, did you just thump me?"

"No. It was Tracks, I saw it with my own optics."

Tracks shouted, "What? It was most certainly not me! That would chip the paint on my fingers!"

"It would chip my paint too, but I swear before Primus, I did not touch you, Bluestreak," Sideswipe said.

Bluestreak said, "Tracks, it's not polite to thump people and lie about it."

"I DIDN'T THUMP YOU!"

The two proceeded to have an argument about who flicked who and who thumped who while the doors opened and Sideswipe slipped out.

"That turned out better than I expected it to," he said with a laugh.

"I'll say! Look, they're still shouting at each other," Sunstreaker said, pointing at the elevator security camera.

Jazz grinned and said, "What's next?" When Sunstreaker whispered it into Jazz's audio receptor, the black-and-white Autobot frowned. "How annoying would that be, exactly?"

"Very. It doesn't seem like it, but it is."

Jazz nodded. "All right, then." He walked out to the elevator and someone knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal Wheeljack and Darkflight. "What are you two doing?" Darkflight asked suspiciously.

"Because we heard laughter, and when it's coming from you guys, it's almost never good," Wheeljack added.

"Just pulling some elevator pranks," Sideswipe said. "Wanna help?"

"It's Prank Week, and the pranksters don't get pranked, so you should join us while you can," Sunstreaker said slyly.

Darkflight walked back towards the door. "Thanks, but no thanks. I hope you have fun with—"

Wheeljack grabbed Darkflight's arm. "Wait, these sound like fun, though. Why can't you just give it a try?"

Darkflight looked from Wheeljack to Sunstreaker to Sideswipe and at the security TV, where Bluestreak and Tracks were still yelling at each other. She stifled a laugh and said, "Well, all right."

)*(*)*(

I most likely won't put big author's notes in this selection, but I'm just setting this up as a side story. It has nothing to do with FLight by Night except for the fact that Darkflight's in it. Thank you for reading this, though I doubt anybody will.

~TFS


	4. It's A Small World

**It's a Small World**

Hound sighed wearily as he boarded the elevator. Prime had chosen him to go on a trip to Disney World to investigate possible Decepticon activity the day before yesterday. He'd just gotten back and was relieved to have finally gotten that terrible jingle out of his head.

The doors opened, and Jazz walked in whistling the 7 notes of the chorus of "It's a Small World". Hound stiffened and he said, "Jazz?"

The other Autobot turned around. "What's up, Hound?"

"Why are you whistling?" Hound hoped his tone of voice would make it clear that he did not want to listen to Jazz whistle until he got off.

"Well, I picked up that song somewhere. I can't remember any of it except that, but it sounds pretty good, don't you think?"

Hound didn't want to interrupt Jazz while he was having a good time, so he just sighed, "Carry on, then."

Jazz grinned to himself. He whistled louder and could see, out of his peripheral vision, that Hound was getting more and more irritated with every repetition.

"It's a small world after all... It's a small world after all... It's a small world after all..." Hound was about to go crazy with those accursed words slowly returning to his mind. Why him? Why now?

There was a ding, and the doors slid open. Gears walked in but was almost bowled over by Hound running out as fast as he could, shrieking something along the lines of, "CURSE YOU, WALT DISNEY!" This wasn't Hound's floor, but he'd risk the stairs. Nothing was worse than listening to that infernal whistling at that moment!

Jazz sauntered into the security office a few minutes later and laughed. Sideswipe turned around in his chair.

"Wow, I didn't know Hound could sound like that!"

"That was insane!" Sunstreaker praised.

"So who's up next?" Jazz asked, looking around.

Wheeljack stepped forward. "I guess I'll go. What's the trick this time?" Sunstreaker answered the question and Wheeljack said, "How do you come up with this stuff?"

"We're just awesome like that," the twins said together. "Now get going," Sideswipe said. "You don't want to miss the elevator!"


	5. Boxes

**Boxes**

Wheeljack was holding a metal box when he boarded the elevator. He saw Ratchet, Brawn, and Gears standing idly and grinned under his blast mask. This was going to be hilarious. Patience, however, would be required for a few seconds.

The doors closed and the elevator went up to the next floor, where Bluestreak walked in and Wheeljack grabbed his chance. He stepped forward and set the box down in the space between the doors.

The other Autobots in the elevator stared in confusion and disbelief. "What in the...?" Wheeljack heard Ratchet murmur. The doors kept closing on the box and reopening, closing and opening.

They all stood there for several minutes, watching the doors try to close on the metal box. Nobody said anything, nobody moved. They all just looked on as the doors kept hitting the box on the floor.

Brawn was getting upset, as Wheeljack saw when he turned around. He was glaring intently at the box as if willing it to move. At last, the yellow and green Autobot let out a yell, ran forward, and kicked the box with so much force it flew down the hallway and through the wall.

Not wanting to take a beating from Brawn, Wheeljack laughed and darted out of the elevator right before the doors shut and ran down the hall, stopping to inspect the hole the box had left. "Looks like Brawn can kick, too," he chuckled before dashing back to the security office.

Shock, amazement, and amusement showed clearly on the faceplates of the pranksters in the room. Sideswipe said nothing, but just started clapping. His twin joined in, along with Jazz, and they began whooping and hollering.

Darkflight rolled her optics and pushed past Wheeljack. "Amateur," she scoffed. "Let me show you how it's done."


	6. Everywhere

**Everywhere**

Now, Darkflight hadn't seen too many human horror movies; the victims were much too senseless. There's safety in numbers, nobody shouldn't know that. Obviously, if there's a murderer on the loose, don't go off by yourself. That is, unless you have skills like Darkflight does. Thankfully, the few films she had seen had plenty of screaming she could copy easily.

Darkflight suppressed a grin when she saw Windcharger in the elevator. One target already. Darkflight got a greeting nod in return for her own. She stood quietly, waiting for another bot to get in. On the next floor up, Trailbreaker entered. Darkflight tipped her head at him, too. The elevator ascended another two floors and Slingshot got on. Darkflight scoffed and turned away when the narcissistic Aerialbot flashed a smile in her direction.

Almost there...

Swoop boarded the elevator. Darkflight narrowed her optics slightly. No matter what Optimus said, having the Dinobots in the base was a bad idea. Their minds were unstable. But if Swoop was going to be pranked, so be it.

Tapping her foot innocently, Darkflight waited. Just two more...

Ratchet was next. Darkflight crouched a little and tried to plaster an expression of fear on her faceplate. The medic took notice and tipped his head slightly. What was the matter with her?

The last bot to get on was... Optimus Prime! Darkflight nearly laughed out loud. Imagine her luck: Prime himself would be pranked!

Then Darkflight remembered what she was to do. She crouched lower, hugged herself, and looked about frantically, as if suffering from terrible paranoia. Recalling all the screams she'd heard, Darkflight shrieked as loud as her vocal components would allow, "THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

Swoop suddenly seemed to trip on air, and he fell over. He, along with everyone else, turned to look at the recon agent who had so suddenly burst out. She was now rocking back and forth on her heels, murmuring, "Everywhere, they're everywhere, everywhere, I tell you..." The elevator descended a few floors now, with Darkflight still muttering nonsense. Optimus looked on blankly; what in the world could have made her... freak out like that?

"Me, Swoop, confused," Swoop said as he got up off the floor.

The elevator shuddered to a halt on a floor a few levels down and Darkflight straightened up. "Oh, here's my floor." She waltzed out as if nothing had ever happened, leaving four confused Autobots, a Dinobot, and an Aerialbot staring at the retreating femme until the doors closed, effectively shutting off their gazes.

Sideswipe had to pat his brother on the back, for he was about to choke from laughter. Jazz was grinning widely as he applauded. Wheeljack simply crossed his arms and shook his head, as if not believing Darkflight had actually done what she'd done.

With a last chuckle, Sunstreaker said, "All right, that's all of us, we've completed the circle. I suppose that means that _I _will be going next. Again." He walked out, the next prank stuck to his mind like a space barnacle on a space vessel.

)*(*)*(

Okay, quick note here. So sorry for the delay, both in this and my *secret project*. But trust me, I _do _get around to things eventually! I'm thinking that Ratchet may be a recurring target, but not a lot. Maybe two or three more appearances... As is the norm, comment, fave, story alert, and all that stuff.


	7. Buzz

**Buzz**

The elevator doors opened; Sunstreaker stepped in and waited patiently. Prowl boarded, casting his Autobot comrade a wary glance. A shiny smirk was his response, and he turned away.

"At least you're back to your normal self," he said with an air of haughtiness.

Sunstreaker scoffed. "Sure, whatever that means."

Bumblebee got on and was smiling like usual. Sunstreaker tipped his chin up in greeting. Hoist was soon inside with them, and Sunstreaker performed the same gesture.

Then, it started.

All four mechs in the elevator looked about, searching for the source of the odd buzzing. It sounded like a bee or something.

"Eh, Bumblebee?" Hoist said. "Is that you?"

The Autobot in question said, "No, it's not me. Prowl?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I bet my torsion bars, however, that it was _him_." Prowl turned an accusing digit on Sunstreaker, who began to sputter.

"I— You— What— Why—How in the name of Primus did you come up with that? Why do you always assume it's me? Pssh, I'm awesomer than all of you combined, thank you very much, and _awesome bots_ do NOT do dumb things like that!" He was lying, of course.

It continued as the elevator went up and down, letting Autobots on and off. Prowl was the only one who stayed in the elevator the entire time, along with a certain yellow Lamborghini, that is. With a ding, the elevator doors reopened on the floor with the security office. "See you guys." He stepped out and stopped buzzing. "Oh, and Prowl..." Sunstreaker paused for dramatic effect. Prowl glared. "It was me." The elevator doors closed, and the twin could barely hear Prowl's furious "SUNSTREAKER!" over his own laughter.

The office door opened with a whoosh, and Sunstreaker was confused. Nobody was there. "Hello...?" he said quietly. Where did they—

"SUNSTREAKER!"

He jumped as they appeared from behind equipment and under the desk. "You guys are gonna give me a spark attack."

"Haha, no way! Then we wouldn't be able to keep Prank Week going," said Jazz.

"Either way, we're continuing right now, because it's _my_ turn." Sideswipe was already closing the door behind him.

)*(*)*(

'ELLO, EVERYONE! I'M BACK!

Surprised? Be surprised. I got my mom's permission to download my usual writing program onto her computer and am writing again! Can I get a HOORAY? Yeah, I _might_ update Flight by Night and/or Privyet, Russia! tomorrow... I chose to do this one first because it's short. :P But don't worry I PROMISE to upload another chapter of my other two fanfics before a week passes! MARK MY WORDS!

Oh, wait. No, don't do that. I might forget. KIDDING! Don't worry. I'll get to it. Promise.

:D

I'M BACK!


	8. Tsk Tsk

It wasn't Sideswipe's presence in the elevator that confused Windcharger. It was the fact that the red twin had his arms crossed and was shaking his head disapprovingly. Deciding not to let it get to him, Windcharger stood and waited as the elevator went up.

Beachcomber got the same treatment, though this time, Sideswipe gave a disappointed "tsk, tsk, tsk." Needless to say, both Autobots were wondering what they'd done wrong.

Last was Smokecreen. This time, Sideswipe stamped his foot and facepalmed. Somkescreen, bewildered, stood as far from Sideswipe as possible. As this happened, the prankster tried hard not to break out in laughter.

At last, the elevator doors opened again, and Sideswipe stomped, huffing and blowing air out of his vents in exasperation. He turned and shouted, "What is the matter with you people? I mean, Primus!" He frowned and stormed off.

"I think the facepalm did it," Sunstreaker said, patting his brother on the back.

"Naw," Jazz said. "I say it was the tsk tsk."

Darkflight rolled her optics. "Okay, I think we all agree he did a good job. What's the next one?"

Jazz exited the room quietly, a bag in his hand.

)*(*)*(

Sorry if this is short; I've got a headache, ugh. But I'm still writing diligently for all you awesome readers out there! I hope you keep reading, and faving, and reviewing! :)


	9. Bags

**Bags**

Jazz was laughing at something. In his hands was a bag of human design, though large enough for a Transformer to hold. Mirage was trying to ignore the special ops head peering eagerly into the bag and laughing softly, occasionally murmuring things like, "Oh, look at that" and "Keep it going, baby!"

This equally confounded Skydive, who, despite his previous focus thinking about aerial strategies utilized by the Decepticons during the Great War, was leaning against the wall adjacent to the wall and quietly watching Jazz. "Do something new for me," Jazz whispered into the bag. Whatever was in there must have obliged, because he grinned.

Blaster was soon present and decided to figure out what was going on and stood on tiptoe, looking into the bag. It was empty. Jazz winked discreetly at him, and Blaster gave a thumbs up before standing calmly next to his friend, who was still saying suggestive things into the bag and chuckling.

He and Blaster exchanged a hugely obvious high five before Jazz strolled casually out of the elevator minutes later, still shaking his head and laughing as if he had been told a hysterically funny inside joke.

"I... did not see that coming." Sunstreaker was amused and in a bit of awe. "You think he could be another prankster?"

"Naw," Jazz said, waving the question away. "He's too cool for that."

"And you aren't?" countered Sideswipe.

Jazz thought for a moment. "I'm just more open to pranking people."

Wheeljack said, "You're more open, I may be better at it. Because this next one is right up my alley."

After he had left the room, the three remaining mechs began discussing possible scenarios while Darkflight watched the security cameras.

)*(*)*(

I've finally crushed my writer's block! Sorry for the delay, I was hitting my head on my desk all day long trying to come up with an idea. I got this! I was going to upload last night, but my computer crashed and it was way past bedtime. It's here now, though! For those of you who are actually concerned, my writer's block just sprang back up (TIN CAN OF DEATH), because I need to write a chapter of another fic. *sits in the corner and brainstorms* Wish me luck!

Oh, and you know, read and review, fave, tell your friends, family and neighborhood hobos. ;D


	10. Twitch

**Twitch**

After a quick run to his workshop to overengergize himself with an electric explosion, Wheeljack ran to the elevator and began furiously punching the button, jumping about and twitching. After what seemed like forever (to a hyper inventor), the doors opened, revealing Smokescreen and Trailbreaker.

"Hey guys," said Wheeljack, managing to still himself. "What's up?" They just looked at him as his head snapped to the side for an instant. He looked like he had a nervous tic.

Trailbreaker looked at the twitching Autobot and said, "...Wheeljack, are you feeling all right?"

An arm jerked forward and was restrained. "Yeah, I"m perfectly fine. Why?" He seemed to trip on air and almost fall, but he caught himself and stood up straight.

"You're twitching like you've got a glitch in your motor circuits," Smokescreen said bluntly.

"What, this?" Wheeljack held up a hand and showed them his various digits moving around frantically. "It's no— Whoa!" His arm jumped up as if he was raising his hand to answer a question, and he used the other to pull it back down. "It's nothing. It's all under control." His other arm momentarily stuck out from his side in a motion that disproved his words.

They were joined by Grapple on the next floor, who looked questioningly at Trailbreaker, who shook his head and mouthed, "Don't ask." Grapple tried not to take notice of Wheeljack's twitching which was becoming larger. He elbowed Smokescreen, who scowled and moved as far away as he could. Trailbreaker got a kick in the shin and sidled away.

By the time Wheeljack was leaving, he looked like he was having a seizure of sorts while trying to dance erratically. The three let in the elevator tried to pretend they never saw it, trying to convince themselves it was another side effect of an explosion. They'd heard from a few others that some bots among them had been pulling pranks recently.

The twitching stopped the instant Wheeljack opened the door. "Dude, I thought the twitch was real. I heard an explosion," Sunstreaker said.

Wheeljack shrugged. "I could've controlled it. I used some extra juice to make it jerkier, though."

Everybody applauded his genius; Sideswipe stuck a sign on Wheeljack's back that said, "KICK THE JERK". Jazz obliged, and Wheeljack fell over. They all started laughing, and after a tense moments, he joined in.

"Okay, let's stop with the joking," said Darkflight. "I'm up next, right? Good." She headed to the elevator, and Jazz suddenly said, "I call the next one."

"You can't do that!" Sunstreaker said. "It's against the rules!"

"If I recall," Sideswipe piped up, "there are no rules for Prank Week except that a prankster or pranksters go around pranking people all week. Technically, he can call the next one."

Jazz smiled and looked at their prank list. "If that rule stands, or doesn't exist, however you prefer to say it, then I also call numbers 20, 25, and 29."

Sunstreaker frowned, but ran some calculations in his head. "You would've done 29 anyway."

"If he can call some, then I want number 17 and—"

Sundtreaker put a hand up. "Wheeljack, we have to get this all written down. Just let Sideswipe handle it, since he's our rulemaster."

"Aw, WHAT?"

)*(*)*(

I think their pattern will stay the same, meaning they'll continue, but Jazz will miss his next turn. I don't know if that will let everyone have it even, though... So yeah. Suggestions? I willingly take them, though I won't always implement them. Don't forget to review! I live on your review! *eats a review* Yum.


	11. Snap

**Snap**

The technique of snapping one's fingers seemed relatively simple. As she walked to the elevator, Darkflight made the small motions with one hand at a time. The button was pressed, and a ding sounded as the door opened. Behind it were Cliffjumper and Snarl, the latter was sitting on the floor, tracing his fingers in swirls on the floor. The red bot greeted her reproachfully while the Dinobot took no notice. She casually flashed a smile at the pair and stood in the corner, her hands behind her back.

_Snap_.

Snarl's head snapped up and his gaze swept around the elevator, searching for the source of the sound. Cliffjumper narrowed his optics at Darkflight, who showed off a falsely sweet smile and waved. He looked away. Good.

Ironhide was soon with them, followed closely by Beachcomber. They stood for a couple moments, saying hello, then everyone was quiet again.

_Snap_.

Now Ironhide was confused. Where did that come from? Was one of the elevator cables frayed? His temporary panic was soon subdued when he remembered that he'd checked them yesterday.

_Snap snap._

His hand was close to his shoulder, in the follow-up position of snapping your fingers. Beachcomber glanced at Darkflight, whose optics brightened subtly.

Then began a series of patterns; both Autobots continued to snap their fingers in response to the other with a different, more complicated rhythm. It was, needless to say, driving everyone nuts.

Cliffjumper's faceplate was jumping in certain places, particularly underneath his left optic. Snarl was becoming confused, and was looking at everyone with a look that said "Where is it coming from? PLEASE MAKE IT STOP." Ironhide was trying his best (which wasn't doing as well as he hoped) to ignore it. Luckily for him, the next floor was the right one, and he raced out. Powerglide watched Ironhide, puzzled but amused, as he himself entered the elevator.

"Never fear, ol' Powerglide is here!" he said jokingly to the soldier, who was already out of earshot. His humorous manner slowly evaporated as he was exposed to the cacophonous clicking Darkflight and Beachcomber were creating.

After a short time, however, Darkflight had to go so that Sunstreaker would get his turn, so she bade farewell to her blue partner in crime and snapped her fingers while whistling an old Earth tune as she walked back to the security office. There sat Sideswipe, who was focusing on a data pad before him as he scribbled furiously.

"Okay, what did I miss? And did you guys even watch that?" asked Darkflight as she took a seat in a wheeled computer chair and began rolling around the room.

"Yeah, sure we did. Ironhide's face was hilarious. Anyway, we made some... alterations to our order." Sideswipe added one final letter to his notes and held them out to Darkflight, who shot an arm out and grabbed it the next time she passed. Pushing herself off the opposite wall, she skimmed over the new order and frowned.

"What?" asked Sunstreaker, Jazz, and Wheeljack in unison.

"You guys didn't pay attention to my prank. What the frag?"

Jazz blew air out of his vents and turned to the other mechs. "Femmes," he sighed. They started laughing, while Darkflight kept rolling past them, enraged.

)*(*)*(

I wrote all this in one go while listening to_ Don't Stop Me Now_ on loop. Would you believe it took me a half hour? To write less than 550 words? I love picturing their faces, though. That's why I kept pausing and rereading, just to think of an appropriate face. For example, when Sideswipe says "Ironhide's face was hilarious", picture Darkflight rolling past him in the background with pulling a Dave Silverman. Er, he's a guy. Google his Dave Silverman face. PRICELESS!  
>Anyway, I'm wondering if I should add another prankster to their group. I don't know who, though, so... Suggestions? Really, you guys should contribute ideas here! I give credit to people who give me good ideas~ So review! After reading and telling everyone you know, of course. :P<br>_RANDOM AFTER-THOUGHT: How does she happen to run into two Dinobots in a row? That's a good question. My mind is very hectic and scatterbrained, so who knows? Also, I'm not telling you the order unless you specifically ask. :P_


	12. Twister

**Twister**

Bluestreak had his hands balled up into fists and made a sound reminiscent to a revving engine. Optimus Prime had rejected his idea of having a rave at the end of Prank Week to celebrate. His excuse was something like causing more trouble than all the days of Prank Week combined. But who doesn't like techno and some dancing once in a while? Sure, the twins might spike the energon punch, maybe they'd switch up the songs to something... less than appropriate. Okay, all that might happen, sure, but—

"I mean, who doesn't like a rave?" Bluestreak muttered, pressing the elevator's down button. He was supposed to go on patrol today and was heading for the ground floor. The doors opened a couple minutes later; Jazz stood there, smirking, with a large roll of white plastic material (obviously human-made) under his arm. He greeted Bluestreak, who returned it and stood in the corner, waiting to get to his floor.

Up went the elevator, letting in Prowl. The second-in-command's doorwings drooped slightly when he saw Jazz's bundle, and he sent a quiet "Hello" to Jazz, who nodded.

The elevator descended by four floors; and Inferno stepped inside. Maybe one more bot, then he'd start. Jazz felt around and found the edge of the plastic square. Yeah, just one more.

Again, they rose, and Ratchet appeared near Prowl. "Hi everyone," he said. Everyone murmured something in response, then Jazz loudly shouted, "WHO WANTS TO PLAY TWISTER?"

They looked around, puzzled. "What's Twister?" asked Inferno. Jazz unfurled the plastic roll and dropped it on the floor. It had eight columns of dots, six dots per row, that were of the same color. The word "Twister" was printed in bright red letters at the bottom.

"_That's_ Twister," said Jazz, holding a spinner. He sat with the cardboard piece in front of him and began pressing the "Open Door" button. "So who wants to play?"

Prowl and Ratchet frowned deeply as Bluestreak and Inferno eagerly raised their hands. "Jazz, what is the meaning of this?" asked the SIC.

"I just felt like playing a game," said Jazz. "Is there something wrong with that? Because I was unaware of the rule stating that you can't play games in elevators." Prowl opened his mouth to object, but no sound came from his vocal synthesizer.

Ratchet looked on with disapproval. "This is ridiculous," said the medic.

Jazz said, "Okay then, Ratchet, why don't you just handle the spinner if you don't want to play? See, if it lands on, say, yellow in this section, you say 'Left hand yellow!' and so forth. Get it? Oh, and keep pressing this button. All right, let's play!"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Ratch," said Inferno. "You're not even playing, you're calling out words."

"Pleeease?" said Bluestreak. Ratchet blew air out of his vents. "Hmph. Fine."

He flicked the spinner and called out, "Right foot green." Bluestreak, Inferno, and Jazz placed their left foot on a green circle. Ratchet then said, "Left hand blue."

They placed their left hands on blue circles. "Left foot blue." They got a good stretch now. Ratchet seemed to enjoy this, as he thumped the spinner again and said a bit louder, "Left hand green."

Soon, Ratchet got so caught up in the game that he forgot to press the button keeping the door open, and the elevator went to the bottom floor. Bluestreak heard the elevator go ding and craned his neck , barely able to see the floor number over Jazz's back.

"Aw! Guys, it's my floor," said the Datsun sadly. The three mechs collapsed in a heap, and Bluestreak untangled himself before running out of the elevator and to the entrance. "Have fun!" They heard the sound of shifting metal and an engine.

Jazz pressed the button for his floor. "Now where were we? Oh yeah!" He repositioned himself and Inferno did the same.

"Right hand red!" said Ratchet. Prowl was pressed up against the wall, arms crossed and optics narrowed to slits as he observed the game.

Inferno reached his right hand out, extending his arm to the point of discomfort before suddenly yelping and falling on his stomach. He saw Jazz still above him, a triumphant look on his faceplate. "I win."

"Seriously, where did you even get that thing?" asked Sideswipe once Jazz had stepped back in the room, carrying the rolled-up Twister mat.

Jazz shrugged, setting the mat on the desk. "I know a guy."

Sunstreaker groaned as he heard the next planned prank. "That's not annoying; it's just weird."

Wheeljack said, "Try saying it in different languages. Or maybe push someone."

"I'll take that into consideration," said the yellow twin as he strode out the door and slammed it behind him.

"Okay, what happened?" asked Jazz.

Darkflight scoffed. "He's upset because you did well and he's got one less prank to do."

"Is that all?" Jazz laughed. "Let's see if he screws this up with his bad attitude." They turned their attention toward the security cameras.

)*(*)*(

Aww, Bluestreak wants to rave. _This is my reality, and it's just a raver's fantasy, 'cause I know if you're—_ ACK. I kind of hate this; I'm starving but can't leave because Queen is the best band ever! No lengthy author's note here (I WANT TO PLAY TWISTER NOW.) other than the fact that the mat IS Transformer sized. Okay, so read and review and stuff, bye~ *lazy today*


	13. No

**No**

As the elevator doors slid open, emitting a soft _swoosh_, they revealed a certain yellow mech glaring incredulously at Tracks. The twin made a clicking noise and plaintively said, "No." Tracks rolled his eyes and brushed a speck of dust from his shoulder; Sunstreaker and his gang had been occupying the elevator all week, pranking anybody who was unfortunate enough to cross their path. Tracks decided to ignore all of them.

A floor up, and Sludge trudged in with a groan. Oil was streaked across his back and left iridescent brown footprints wherever he stepped.

"Absolutely not! No!" Sunstreaker said, stomping his foot. Sludge growled viciously and stared daggers at Sunstreaker, who nonchalantly took two steps away from the Dinobot. Tracks made no attempt to stifle his smug chuckle.

At ground level, Bumblebee strolled in with a smile; his pleasant greeting was cut off by Sunstreaker shouting, "No! Definitely not, never!" The miniature Autobot, taken aback, mumbled "Hello" to Sunstreaker and hung his head sullenly. After a couple moments, he glumly pressed the button for the third floor, where he disembarked; the elevator descended one floor.

Red Alert stepped briskly into the elevator, not bothering to speak to anybody as he rapidly typed information into a data pad with one hand while studying one held in the other, all as a stack of ten or so pinched between his elbows, wobbled precariously. Sunstreaker smirked a little before shrieking, "No!" at the top of his voice. Sludge stomped indignantly; Red Alert screeched, shuffled his feet in a fit of anxiety, and dropped all of the data pads. Sunstreaker dodged Tracks, who yelled at him to watch the finish, and tip-toed over the fallen data pads. He transformed and sped away.

In the security office, everybody was still watching Red Alert try (and fail) to pick up his data pads and return to his work. Sludge was unaware of Tracks being chided by Red Alert for having the data pads in the wrong order. Eventually, Tracks left in the direction of the stairwell.

"Red Alert was really the best target for this," Darkflight said, laughing at the fretful mech's misfortune.

Jazz looked on sympathetically, while Wheeljack watched some low-budget horror movie set in a hotel. Sideswipe, in a chair in front of offline monitors, read the next prank on their list and turned to the rest of the group.

"Guys," he said tentatively, "what's a bellboy?"

)*(*)*(

"_It's been eighty-four years..._" I got really inspired for a moment? I don't know if I'll write another one of these; I want to, definitely, but no promises.


End file.
